just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance Teens
Just Dance Teens is a spin-off of the Just Dance franchise, comprised of popular teens' songs. The game contains live-action teenage dancers, whilst all the tracks have moves that are appropriate for teenagers. The game was released on October 7, 2014 in North America, October 9 in Europe (October 10 for the UK), and October 6 in Australia. Track Listing The main track list has 53 songs. *Thankfully, all tracks (including DLC's) are the original versions. *A (4) indicates that the music is also on Just Dance 4. *A (#) pound indicates that he music can be played in different languages. *A (*) star indicates that the music has different choreography. *A (DP) indicates that the music is also available on Just Dance: Disney Party. *A (K2014) indicates that the music is also available on Just Dance Kids 2014. *A (K2) indicates that the music is also on Just Dance Kids 2. *A (K) indicates that the music is also on Just Dance Kids. *A (2014) indicates that the music is also on Just Dance 2014. *A (1) indicates that the music is also on Just Dance. *A (2D) indicates that the music is also a DLC on Just Dance 2. *A (2014D) indicates that the music is also a DLC on Just Dance 2014. *An (A) indicates that the music is also on ABBA: You Can Dance. *An (SD) indicates that the music is also on The Smurfs Dance Party. Please don't edit this page. Only the person who made this page can do the editing! Anyone who takes over will have their edits removed! Downloadable Content There are currently eight (8) DLC's for this game. Trivia *Bon Jovi and Selena Gomez have the most songs on this game, each having 3 each. *"S. I. M. P (Squirrels In My Pants)" by 2 Guys n the Parque was removed, due to the title being upsetting, especially for kids and teenagers. *"We Are Never Ever Getting Back Togther" by Taylor Swift was supposed to be on this game, however, it was removed because of a variety of errors and glitches. *In "Burn", h*ll is replaced with heck, because teenagers shouldn't be knowing all these curse words. *"Let It Go" by Idina Menzel was supposed to be a DLC for this game, but was hacked on all consoles. **Therefore, it might never be a DLC for this game, despite being popular to kids and teenagers. *"Fireflies" by Owl City was supposed to be in the tracklist, but was removed the last minute, due to glitches. *In "Troublemaker", h*ll and d*mn (both of them are said by Flo Rida) are replaced with heck and darn, respectively. *In "Die Young", stripping is replaced with scratching, kiss me is replaced with hug me, and pants is replaced with hands. *In "This Love", My pressure on your hips is replaced with I just might lose my grip (referring to being upset), and sinking is replaced with dripping (referring to having a meltdown). *Despite "Happy" by Pharrell Williams being marked hard, some of the moves are pretty easy. *This is the first live-action game to have DLC's. *At the start of each song in the tracklist, teenagers' voices (mostly girls) announce "3! 2! 1! Go!". Category:Spin-offs Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Browse Category:Teens' Games Category:Kids' Games